


Rain and Warmth

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Jim, Ed, and the Lady Ophelia [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rain, Tea, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Transgender Edward Nygma, allusions to hamlet, they also have a cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Jim & Ed get caught in the rain.Fluff. Based on a drawing by deathbyotpin123.





	Rain and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbyOTPin123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/gifts).



 

They run through the rain like school children, giggling as they splash through puddles. Thankfully the pedestrian light is still flashing when they get there. They don't pause in their sprint across the street. Jim isn't even looking forward, instead grinning back at his partner. Ed is holding a newspaper over his head in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the downpour. The wind is something fierce, ripping at their coats and biting at their cheeks with cold teeth. Really, they should've both known that the good weather wouldn't last long enough for the planned date in the park. A few more blocks and they reach Ed’s building. They tumble up the stairs, two wet messes of men clambering up to the eighth floor. The door is unlocked and the two men hurry in. They peel each layer of drowned clothing off their shivering frames. Both of them have flushed faces and chattering teeth from the cold. Ed's binder is showing through his now translucent dress shirt. After all their wet clothes are removed and the two are both situated in nice warm pajamas, they flick the tv on. Ed is wearing one of Jim's old sweaters, much too big for his skinny frame, but it's soft and warm. So is his boyfriend. Two mugs of tea are nursed beneath a well-worn blanket. Their feet are tucked under it, trying to fight off the icy chill that had settled into their toes. Singing in the Rain is on and neither Jim nor Ed can pass up an opportunity so ironic.

_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!_

The cold doesn't creep into this. The room, the company, the blanket, it's all too warm for that. Too warm and content and in love for the bitter cold. The apartment smells like tea and homemade soap. Ophelia (the cat, appropriately named as she liked flowers and had a habit of sneaking into the shower with you when you weren't looking) is soon curled up on their laps purring. Acting like a small and furry mini radiator, pouring out waves of heat as she slept. Soon both her human and his lover are sleeping too, movie forgotten and on a low buzz of volume. Their heads are leaning on each other. And the rain patters on outside. The grey, dreary weather has no ill effect on the colourful, warm apartment. It's a little oasis in the cold, corrupt whole of Gotham, an honest, loving place. A place under a cat and blanket a place in the company of a love. A place of peace.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick (which means I write fluff). It rained today. 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
